Conventional computing platforms use fan speed algorithms and stored parameters to control platform fans based on component temperatures. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional Advanced Fan Speed Control architecture 100 for controlling fans based on a degree of thermal influence of each fan on a platform component or zone. Specifically, weighting matrix 110 provides influence coefficients indicating the relative influence of fans F1 and F2 on temperatures detected by temperature sensors T1 and T2. ΔPWM boxes 120 and 130 generate a control action associated with each sensor using a PID (i.e., Proportional+Integral+Derivative) law. A PWM signal for each fan is then generated by multiplying the control action by a corresponding influence coefficient.
The parameters of weighting matrix 110 are determined and stored by a system integrator based on typical system configuration, usage and placement. The parameters are therefore not efficient for environmental conditions to either extreme of the typical conditions. The static set of parameters may therefore lead to thermal guard bands and suboptimal performance.